How'd I Get Here?
by CountingStars15
Summary: Tarren Elizabeth Scott is a normal 15 year old girl who has to deal with problems like every other person on the planet. But one night while watching her favorite movie Tarren is suddenly transported to the island of Berk. Now in stead of exams and homework she's dealing with dragons and her increasingly growing crush on hiccup. How will Tarren handle this new life? HiccupXOC
1. Your Not in Kansas Any More Tarren

It was cold and snowy as usual in Holland Michigan tonight, just like it was last night and the night before that. Winter was fun but a bore if you had nothing to do. Most places had something fun and exciting to do, but not this bore of a town. I was walking home from my part time job at Walgreen. Nothing extremely exciting happened today and I doubt it ever would. You see I was a girl who always had my head in the clouds. I was always day dreaming always fantasizing. I never really had anything exciting happen before and now I was starting to doubt it ever would.

I pulled my jacket on and left the store saying goodbye to my coworkers. I walked out into the cold winter air regretting not buying a car. I trudged through the cold snowy air all the way back to my cold dark apartment. My parents were never home so I basically lived by myself since I was 12.

I unlocked the door and walked into my apartment, welcoming the little heat that still remained in the house. Sighing, I placed my backpack on the counter and turned on the heater. I walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a pack of ramen noodles. Too lazy to even cook them the right way I just decided to nuke them in the microwave. 2 minutes later I was eating noodles and working on geometry homework. After 10 minutes of staring at the same problem and nothing clicking I decided I would do it tomorrow. I was such a big procrastinator.

I walked into the small area we call a living room. It was only able to hold a couch, coffee table, TV, and little accessories. That was it, even though the TV was mounted on the wall. So believe me when I say small I mean small. I walked up to the little DVD stand that was next to the TV, and pulled out one of my favorite movies How to Train Your Dragon. I just adored the movie; I swear I've watched it a 1,000 time this week. I popped it in and pushed play, as the opening ads and junk were playing I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew and my phone.

Walking back to the living room I put my stuff down and ran to my room to get changed and grab my blanket. I ran down the small narrow hallway that led to my room, and yanked open the door almost pulling it off the hinges. I pulled out a pair of black fleece lined leggings and a grey hoodie along with my harry potter tee shirt. I quickly undressed and redressed before looking in the mirror, which I also have a habit of doing (I am extremely self-conscious). I was sick of having my hair in my face so I put my shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail and pulling out the strands that were too short, before grabbing my multi- colored polka-dot blanket and sprinting back to the living room.

I had missed about the first five minutes of the movie and had to rewind it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my container of chips ahoy cookies before finally settling down on the couch. I stretched out taking up the whole couch and placed the blanket over me, I opened my mountain dew and chips ahoy, pushed play and got ready for the movie marathon weekend.

I checked my phone to see if anyone texted me and sure enough I had one from my mother.

**MOM- Hey honey how is it going at home**

**ME- Good just sitting down watching some HTTYD**

**MOM- You're too obsessed with that movie**

**ME- Don't blame me blame DreamWorks**

**MOM- Anyway just wanted to know how you were doing and tell you I love you**

**ME- Love you too mom**

**MOM- Night sweetie**

**ME- Night**

I turned my attention back to the movie only to realize the screen was black. I put my phone down and got up to flick the light switch on. The lights came on so it wasn't a power outage, the DVD player was on so the movie didn't stop, and the TV was still on so what was it? I walked up to the TV to see if any chords were unhooked when the weirdest thing happened. As soon as I got close to the TV the screen flashed a very bright white and I could feel it start to suck me in. I closed my eyes because I was temporarily blinded. What the hell is happening!

When I opened my eyes I was definitely not at home anymore. Nope I was falling to my doom; in the distance I could see an island and a few black dots above me. Scared shitless I screamed.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED" as I silently prayed to be saved. Soon after the sensation of falling stopped. Well then. I looked up to notice that I was being carried… by a dragon….that was holding me upside down by the leg. So to keep myself away from a mental break down I yelled,

"HEY NOT THAT I'M NOT GREATFULL AND ALL BUT COULD YOU PLEASE LIKE MAKE IT SO I'M NOT UPSIDE DOWN!"

The rider grunted in response and had the dragon drop me, and then kept on flying. Gee thanks, Just as I was about to scream again, the dragon and rider made a quick nose dive towards the water and flew right underneath me. I fell right into the riders arms. He just sat there and hovered and didn't make a move that indicated he was flying anytime soon. I reached towards my heart and grabbed my shirt with all my might.

"What in the holy hells was that" I said aloud trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. The rider sat me down in-between him and the dragons head. He went to remove his helmet and mask. Holy. Shit. I rubbed my eyes and felt my jaw drop. Nope. No way. There is no fucking way. I'm dreaming. This is definitely a dream. There is no way I'm looking at Hiccup, and riding on toothless. There not real. I probably fell asleep watching the movie. Yeah that's what happened.

Realizing I was staring I looked away and all the sudden found my hands to be real interesting. Hiccup just shrugged then he coughed and got my attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I almost just died and I'm pretty sure I had a heart attack I'm just peachy. Oh and by the way thanks from saving me from certain death." I said like I didn't just drop thousands of feet.

Hiccup erupted into laughter and I gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you almost just died and you act like it's nothing."

"Pshh. Trust me I'm a danger magnet there's been worse."

"Anyway I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third III" He said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Tarren Elizabeth Scott the first" I said shaking his hand.

"Well you must be freezing let me get you back to Berk and we can get you a change of clothes."

"Nah. It's warmer here then it is back home." He just gave me a disbelieving look.

"Where do you live?"

"Holland."

"Where?"

"Holland Michigan."

"Where is that?"

"I'll explain it when we get to Berk."

He just grunted and grabbed the reigns around me. Then we headed to Berk. I cannot believe this is happening.


	2. Ohhhh So Many Questions

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy the story so far. I just wanted to say it's my first fanfiction with HTTYD. I just adore the movie so I decided to make and OC and do a little hiccup x oc action. Please review and let me know if I need to add anything to my writing. Thanks. Btw I do not own HTTYD I only own Tarren. **

I closed my eyes and just let myself feel what it felt like to fly. I took a deep breath and I could smell the fresh air and the slat from the water the air smelt clean and fresh and inviting. All too soon we landed on Berk. I knew I was gonna get some serious questioning done. Hiccup jumped off the dragon and helped me down. He then led me towards a small hut that I knew was his house. As soon as we walked into the house I saw seven other people besides me and hiccup. And of course I knew who they were. There was Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Stoick, and Gobber. Hiccup led me to a chair and told me to sit down. I did as I was told.

"Is this the person that fell out of the sky?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yup." Hiccup replied. After that there was a barrage of questions towards both me and hiccup.

"What's your name?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Can you fight?"

"What's with you cloths?"

"Whoa, whoa guys let her breath she did just almost die. Let's calm down and nicely ask her questions." Hiccup said trying to save me from the crowd. I gave him a grateful look before looking back at the people.

Hiccup sat down across from me and took a deep breath before sighing and asking me a question.

"Okay, so what's your name again?"

"My name is Tarren. Tarren Elizabeth Scott."

"How old are you?"

"15"

"Where did you come from?"

"Holland Michigan."

"Where is that located?"

"The United States."

"Where is that exactly?"

"I really don't expect you to know this. It's a country located between Canada and Mexico. If you cross the Atlantic you end up in England, Scotland, and Germany. If you cross the Pacific then you end up in Japan, China, Africa, Australia and such."

They all just gave me a confused stare and looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"I really don't know how I ended up here but I'm positive I'm not from around here or any place you know of." I said while I looked down at my lap.

That's when it all clicked in. How do I get home? What about my parents, my family, school and my job? What's gonna happen to me here? Where am I going to stay? Are they going to tie me up and keep me prisoner? Would they kill me? My mind was running a mile a minute. I had so many questions that had no answers. I didn't even notice when hiccup tried to talk to me. He finally got my attention by reaching across the table and shaking my shoulder.

I probably looked like I was on the verge of a break down because Hiccup gave me a concerned look before he asked people to leave. He stood up and escorted people to the door. I looked up and noticed him and Astrid share a hug and a quick kiss before he returned to my side and led me upstairs to a room.

The room was a decent size, about the size of a normal modern room. Inside the room there was a bed with fur blankets piled on top of it, a dresser with a small oil lamp on it, and a desk that had papers strewn across it.

"We don't have any guest rooms so you and I will be sharing one." Hiccup announced before reaching pulling on a hidden wooden door that blended in with the rest of the room. I'm guessing it was a closet. He pulled out some form of a mattress a few blankets and a pillow, before lying it down and making a makeshift bed. Assuming it was my bed I started to walk over there until he sat down on top of it. I gave him a confused look.

"You're sleeping on the bed." He said and pointed towards it.

"No, no, no, no, no. Its fine I can take the floor it's your bed anyway and you are letting me crash here." I stated before I walked the rest of the way to the makeshift bed. Hiccup gave me a stern look before he stood up and pushed me towards the bed.

"What kind of a man would I be if I made a woman sleep on the floor?"

"You wouldn't be a man, you would be like one of my guy friends because trust me it won't be the first time one of them has made me sleep on the floor." I said before I pushed him on the bed and tried to make a run for the mattress. But he ended up grabbing my wrist and flinging me on the bed underneath him before I could get away.

"Sorry not going to happen Tarren" he said as climbed over me and pushed my legs together with his legs, and trapped both of my hands with one of his hands. "You're going to take the bed and you're going to like it. No if's and's or but's got that?"

"What if I say no?" He casted me a wicked grin before using one of his hands to tickle me, I burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Then the door opened.

** OHHHH Cliff Hanger! Besides that I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/


	3. Authors Note (Please Read)

** Hey guys sorry but this is not an update but I am hoping to update soon so keep an eye out. I just wanted to let you know what's going on and why I haven't updated yet. So many of you are probably thinking I died or something but in reality I've had a lot of things going on in the past few weeks. Exam's just finished up, and on top of that I'm trying to build up a YouTube channel and am looking for help on my commentary. If you're up for it please feel free to private message me. **

** More into detail on that I am trying to start up a gaming channel because of my Minecraft addiction. If you look for me my user name is AV_Gaming. I am just starting recording so my commentary skills are a little dry. If you are also a minecraft addict and want to help me please private message me and I will find a way to get you a vid or two so you can critic it and give me feedback. **

** Another question I would like to answer is the time period. So many of you are wondering what time does this take place in. The first movie? The second movie? Well here's your answer. This story takes place just after the first movie but before the second. I assume that in the first movie there around 15-17 and in the second they are around 18-20ish. That's why. Don't quote me on this. I could be completely wrong but that's just what I assume. **

** The last thing I want to address is the fact that you guys are awesome. I want to thank you for the amazing reviews it means a lot to me. I hope you can understand the fact that I have a life away from the internet. I am a 15 year old high school freshman. So please continue with the story and check out my new YouTube channel (Most likely won't have anything on it yet I need critics first) here's a link.**

** channel/UCKBfqHeACC6hE7eJwNxJv_w**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH FANTASTIC FAN'S!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. The Meeting

**Hey Guys sorry for the late update but on the good side I got my gaming channel running so please check me out on that. Just copy this channel/UCKBfqHeACC6hE7eJwNxJv_w and paste it in your YouTube search bar. And on with the story!**

As soon as the door opened hiccup and I were off each other. Like lighting fast. My heart was beating a mile a minute; I was hoping the person who saw us wouldn't take it the wrong way. To my surprise Stoick walked in with a few extra blankets and new clothes for me.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" he said with a devious grin on his face.

"NO" both hiccup and I practically screamed at the same time.

"Okay, okay," he said before placing the objects in his hands down and walking away.

Hiccup and I looked at each other nervously before we busted out laughing. And I mean like a gut wrenching, side aching, snorting, laugh. You know the one where you laugh first then it just keeps going on because your laughing at the way you laugh. Yeah one of those. And I swear it went on for like 20 minutes. I felt like my lungs were gonna burst.

After we calmed down a bit, hiccup left the room and I got changed. I changed into a pair of tan legging kind of material with a leather skirt and a fur vest over a darker tan long sleeve shirt. I threw on the pair of fur boot too and made my way down the wooden stairs into the haddock's living room. Hiccup was talking to his dads about new types of dragon training techniques, until he noticed me standing oddly in the living room.

He turned away from his dad and waved me over before continuing his conversation. After I reached the table they were sitting at hiccup asked me if I was hungry. My stomach answered before I could. And it wasn't just like little noise it sounded like a whale that just got hit by a passing boat that was crashed into by an airplane. Not that I would know what that sounded like. I just know it was loud! Hiccup laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I'll show you to the hall." (A/N I'm not sure what they call it)

"Thanks" I nodded gratefully as we walked down a dirt path to a huge building. I mean HUGE! LIKE FREAKING GINORMUS! Could smell something amazing coming from the building and my mouth started to water. Hiccup led me to a table with that the rest of the gang was sitting at. I sat down awkwardly feeling out of place.

I could feel the hate daggers coming off of Astrid in waves as she gave me an icy glare.

"I'll grab you some food and be right back" Hiccup said before disappearing in a crowd of Vikings.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the newbie." Snotlout said.

"Hows Berk treatin' ya little missy?" Tuffnut asked.

They all stared at me intently like they were going to judge my character on my answer.

"Well it's as cold as shit here, but the people are nice so far, and I'm going to be able to judge the food in a second. Other than that I've got nothing else to tell. Not much has happened, beside me almost falling to my doom." I said acting like my near death experience was nothing.

Just as Astrid was about to say something Hiccup came back to the table with a plate piled high with meat. What kind I do not know. But I mean its meat so who cares. It can't be worse that McDonalds.

Hiccup set the plate down in front of me and told me to dig in. So that's exactly what I did. MY GOD IS THE FOOD AMAZING! And that's my thoughts on that.

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys you probably hate me now T^T. Anyway a short chapter is better than none. I do not own HTTYD blah, blah, blah yeah be sure to review and check out my channel. You guys are the best. I promise a longer chapter next time please don't kill me. 0^0… K bye.**


End file.
